Many different factors can influence whether a driver engages with and is aware of driving tasks and environmental aspects relating to the operation of a vehicle. For example, a driver can choose to focus on conversations with other passengers, using personal electronic device, and so on instead of being vigilant and engaged with the surrounding environment. Moreover, even when the driver actively engages with the vehicle, the driver may not exhibit proper driving technique (e.g., safe operation of the vehicle) because, for example, the driver may not have the skill level or experience to know how to control the vehicle within present circumstances.
As a further matter, approaches that provide audible alerts to maintain vigilance and/or to inform the driver of risks can be interpreted as an annoyance by the driver instead of an effective guarantor of engaging the driver. Additionally, if the driver lacks the skills and/or experience to control the vehicle, then the noted alerts may increase anxiety instead of facilitating the driver and thus further complicate the present circumstances. Consequently, the noted approaches fail to adequately engage the driver and facilitate with the operation of the vehicle.